vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Where You Left Your Heart
Where You Left Your Heart'https://www.instagram.com/p/BXN7Gwrhgbw/ is the first episode of the fifth season of ''The Originals and the eightieth episode of the series overall. Summary '''THE BEGINNING OF THE END — Desperate to see her father Klaus after seven years, Hope resorts to drastic measures to bring her father back to New Orleans. Hayley attempts to minimize the fallout from Hope's actions, but not before news of what she's done ripples through the city. Meanwhile, Freya's guilt over not being able to reunite her family gets in the way of her happiness with Keelin, while Rebekah struggles with her inability to fully commit to Marcel. Finally, struggling without Elijah by his side, Klaus' murderous rampage throughout Europe leads to an unexpected encounter with Caroline Forbes. Vincent and Josh also appear.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/03/the-originals-episode-501-where-you.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Candice King as Caroline Forbeshttp://tvline.com/2017/07/19/the-originals-caroline-season-5-premiere-spoilers-candice-king/ Guest Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Christina Moses as Keelin *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Jedidiah Goodacre as Roman *Torrance Coombs as Declan *Alexis Louder as Lisina *Nadine Lewington as Greta Sienna Co-Starring *Nicholas Alexander as Henry Benoit *Katie Cook as Poppy Trivia *This episode will be the last season premiere of . *This episode will mark Caroline Forbes and Dorian Williams' first appearance on The Originals. **They will join Tyler Lockwood, Stefan Salvatore, Rayna Cruz, Matt Donovan and Alaric Saltzman to cross over from The Vampire Diaries to The Originals. Continuity *Alaric was mentioned. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic in and The Feast of All Sinners in . *The Hollow was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen possessing Hope in The Feast of All Sinners. *Davina was mentioned. She was last seen in a picture in The Feast of All Sinners. *Stefan was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic in . *Josie Saltzman and Lizzie Saltzman were mentioned. They were last seen in I Was Feeling Epic in The Vampire Diaries. *Mikael was mentioned. He was last seen in I Hear You Knocking as both a flashback and hallucination. *Bill Forbes was mentioned. He was last seen in TVD's Bringing Out The Dead. Locations Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode to feature Steven Krueger and Danielle Rose Russell as series regulars. Cultural References *"You Left Your Heart" is a song by Stages & Stereos. Quotes |-|Scene= |-|Sneak Peek #2= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals Where You Left Your Heart Scene The CW The Originals 5x01 Sneak Peek 2 "Where You Left Your Heart" (HD) Season 5 Episode 1 Sneak Peek 2 The Originals Inside Where You Left Your Heart The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Roman-Hope.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Caroline-Klaus.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Klaus-Caroline.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Marcel.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Roman.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Hope.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Klaus-Caroline 2.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Caroline-Klaus 2.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Hayley-Hope.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Hayley-Hope 2.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Hayley-Hope 3.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Season Five Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Season Premieres